


Laundry

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds a side of Sousuke he really likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

Haru walks home from work drained from his busy day. He is ready to curl up in bed with Sousuke after a big bowl of rice topped with mackerel. Probably a nice warm bath where Sousuke doesn't interrupt him with his irrational fear of Haru falling asleep in the tub. 

Haru is drooling over mackerel and Sousuke and water by the time he get to the front door. He already expects to see Sousuke lounging around either watching TV or reading a book. It's rare that Sousuke cooks beyond reheating leftovers in a microwave or making toast. Haru's amazed the man has made it this far into life without fully understanding that life skill. He laughs to himself as he opens the already unlocked door. 

Kicking off his shoes he looks around for Sousuke who isn't watching TV. He smells something that could have been the start of a dinner or a late lunch coming from the kitchen. Haru says a soft, "I'm home," and Sousuke's muffled response comes from the other room. Haru follows his voice, confused by Sousuke not being lazy. 

He finds Sousuke putting clothes into the wash. Sousuke is in his boxers, back turned to Haru as he's grumbling something about Haru being home early. There's something about the image that makes Haru drool all over again. 

Domesticated. 

Sousuke reminds Haru of a househusband who waited all day for his husband to come home from work. Dinner cooking, or somewhat so in this case, and chores being finished for the day. He's turned on by the thought of Sousuke waiting up for him. 

Haru walks up and puts a hand on Sousuke's back, "Too much detergent." 

Sousuke jumps slightly away from the touch. Haru realizes belatedly that his fingers are probably much too cold. 

"You can get in the bath the water is ready," Sousuke's cheeks are tinged red. 

Haru strips out of his clothes and puts them in the wash so Sousuke could start it up. Haru is hard in his underwear and when Sousuke turns around to properly greet him, Haru stops him with a quick, "Stay." Haru hurries to get what he needs and returns in less than a minute to an unmoved Sousuke. 

"How was your day?" Sousuke kisses Haru. 

Haru only responds by deepening the kiss. Sousuke wraps his arms around Haru's waist. Haru knows he feels his hard-on against him with the way he smiles into the kiss. It's a familiar smile that makes Haru feel warm. 

"Nanase," Sousuke reaches in between them to feel Haru underneath his boxers. 

Haru sighs into the touch, he has to close his eyes to compose himself properly. He glares up at Sousuke, "Yamazaki, turn around." 

Sousuke does as he says and faces the washing machine. It's making too much noise now and even Haru can feel the old clunky device vibrate beneath Sousuke. Haru kisses in between Sousuke's shoulders and pulls his underwear down. Sousuke steps out of them, his breath speeding up as Haru drags a cold finger between his thighs. Sousuke spreads his legs apart and looks behind him. 

Haru reaches to the lube he set aside and wets his fingers. Haru listens to the choked moan Sousuke lets out when he presses against the tight heat of his entrance. Haru feels his dick twitch once his finger is all the way in Sousuke. He drops to his knees, kissing Sousuke's thighs. Sousuke's legs twitch when Haru adds another finger. He opens up quick to Haru. Sousuke is a panting mess, Haru catches him humping against the washing machine. 

Sousuke turns around and hops onto the machine. Haru feels his heart race at the full view of a naked Sousuke's leaking cock, all stretched out waiting for Haru. His little househusband, Haru thinks to himself. 

"Dinner isn't ready," Haru spreads Sousuke's legs further apart, urging him closer to the edge of the machine he's propped himself on. 

"Eat me," Sousuke teases. 

Haru does just that. He licks at Sousuke's hole, dripping in lube. He pumps at his cock, loving the feel of Sousuke twitching in his hand. Haru stands up and steps out of his underwear. Sousuke helps lube him up and Haru wastes no time lining himself up to Sousuke. 

Sousuke wraps his legs around Haru and grips onto his shoulders. The only sign that shows he is a little nervous about their position. Sousuke's ass is hanging over and the washing machine is rocking and clinking more than usual it seems. Haru pushes into Sousuke, breathing heavy once he's all the way in. 

Haru slowly fucks into Sousuke, feeling the tight warmth around him. He smiles at Sousuke's scrunched up face, contorted in pleasure. Begging for more as the machine is pushed into the wall with the weight of the two of them. 

Haru comes in Sousuke, letting out a moan as he feels his release fill his partner up. Sousuke groans when Haru slips out of him. Haru drops to his knees again, feeling bruises he'll probably regret later on form. Haru licked and sucked at Sousuke's hard dick. He fingered Sousuke, feeling his own come leak out of him and onto his fingers. Haru sucked on him until he came. Swallowing every warm spurt that hit the back of his throat. 

Haru stood back up, licking his lips. Sousuke pulled him into a deep kiss. 

"So?" Sousuke asked and it confused Haru. Sousuke rolled his eyes, "How was your day?" 

Haru shrugged, "Alright." 

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as Sousuke pulled him into another kiss. Alright indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Launguages of love](http://www.5lovelanguages.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Haru finding chores sexy and romantic is just ugggghhhhh heart eye emoji


End file.
